The Drugs Wont Help
by DontTrustACryBaby
Summary: (trigger warning) Original Story Sebastian's a suicidal 16 year old who struggles in his daily life. Tyler is a 19 year old who cares too much. Can he help Sebastian before it's too late?
1. Preview

This is an original story. All characters are a product of my imagination. XtriggerxwarningX

If you would prefer, this story cant also be found on Wattpad. the title is the same there. My username in there is DontTrustACryBaby.

This story was originally just going to be on Wattpad because I didn't really want to put it on a fanfiction based archive, but im gonna give it a try.

The warning in this is very important as this story deals with self harm, suicide, rape, and many other triggering themes.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Ch1

**_If this part gets ten reads I promise to have the other chapter up withing the week. Thanks to those who read and reveiw._**

"HIGHER! HIGHER!" Sara screeched from her place on the swing.

"You have to pump your legs." Tyler spoke trying to catch his breath. He had been pushing Sara on the swing for more than twenty minutes now and she still wasn't trying to keep the swing going after he stopped. "If you want to go higher you have to do some of the work." He turned to sit on the bench, but was stopped when Sara called him.

"Tyler! Watch, I'm going to jump." She concentrated on the ground and stuck her tongue out before jumping. After landing she threw her arms up and then bowed, her curls bounced behind her.

Tyler smiled and ran to her before she could see him and scooped her up in his arms. She screamed but then started laughing uncontrollably. He slung her over his shoulder and held her by her legs. She giggled and tried to pull herself up, but Tyler reached back with his other hand and started tickling her.

"NO! TYLER STOP IT! AAHHH! ST-IT!" At this point she was laughing so hard that she couldn't form words. Tyler only stopped when he heard her hiccup. "Ty- Hic put me- Hic down."

Tyler slowly lowered her off his shoulder and into the grass. As soon as she was down she lunged up and grabbed onto his neck tackling him to the ground. They scuffled around playfully for a few minutes before finally calming down.

"Why don't you go play with the other kids and give your brother some time to recover from your smack down." Gabe spoke as he walked up from behind them a giant grin plastered on his face. He had seen the whole thing on his way back from the coffee shack on the corner.

"I beat the beast!" Sara called enthusiastically as she ran towards the playground her skirt covered in grass stains.

"She's a handful." Gabe acknowledged as he offered a hand to Tyler.

"Yeah." Tyler took Gabe's hand and dusted himself off. "You made her that way."

"Me?" Gabe lifted a hand to his chest and gasped trying to sound offended.

"Yes you, Mr. Candyman. Bringing home candy everyday for dinner."

"It's not for dinner. It's a before and after dinner treat. And hey, I get it for free and there's no way I could eat it all by myself."

"Okay whatever. I still blame you." Tyler stood looking at the playground. Sara and a kid from their neighborhood, Sid, were now taking turns on the monkey bars. His attention was directed to another place on the field next to the playground when he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. "Gabe?" He spoke soft enough so that the other boy would be the only person to hear him.

"Yeah?" Gabe glanced over at Tyler and didn't need further explanation when he looked to where Tyler was glaring wearily. A figure of pure muscle stood at the edge of the green grass seeming to be scoping out the land. Standing at either side of his were to smaller figures, one of which Gabe knew as Jamie. Frank's gaze came to them and stopped. He smirked slightly before saying something to Jamie and fishing a cigarette out of his pocket. Flicking open his lighter he held it to the cigarette and started walking in their direction.

"It's okay Tyler." Gabe spoke up when he felt Tyler finch next to him in panic. "They're not going to do anything to us."

"Doubtful." Tyler whispered quietly, just loud enough that Gabe barely heard him.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Frank lifted his arms up and to his amusement Tyler flinched slightly. "I'm not here to start anything...with you at least," he pointed at them both. "Just stoppin by to say hi and all that good stuff. Kinda miss you at school," he smirked, "how's it being out of high school?

"Fine." Tyler said without looking at Frank.

"Why do you care?" Gabe spoke up, "And for your information is good, and you know what? As a bonus we don't have to see you everyday."

"Oh," Frank laughed little at that. "What's wrong, you don't miss me?"

This time Tyler didn't say anything, but Gabe didn't hesitate. "Not at all." He smirked at the looks he was getting from Jamie and the other boy on Franks left.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter much. There's always new ones to 'play' with, isn't that right Ness?"

The smaller boy on Frank's left glanced up at Tyler with a small look for fear in his eyes and that was when Tyler saw how beautifully blue they were. "Of course." Speaking quietly he didn't shift his gaze off Tyler until a large hand clamped down on his wrist.

"I can't hear you Ness! Speak up!"

The dark hair boy coughed when the second hand smoke from Frank's cigarette filled up and burned his lungs.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Frank's eyes softened slightly before hardening back up. "Always forget." Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth his grip on the young boy tightened and without pausing he planted the end of his cigarette directly on the pale skin of the boy's wrist.

The boy didn't have time to react to the pain before a body lunged onto Frank, knocking his grip from his arm and setting him free.

Tyler couldn't take it anymore. The horror of watching Frank burn out his cigarette on a boy half his size was too much and without thinking he tackled Frank to the grass. He wasted no time at all landing a blow in Frank's face, then a second, and then a third.

Gabe stood in shock as he watched the usually non violent Tyler lunge out at Frank and knock him to the ground, the grip Frank held on the black haired kid suddenly released. Gabe didn't know what he should do next and decided to go help the boy who was sitting on the wet grass, face pale and tears in his eyes.

He was careful not to grab the boys hurt wrist, but he still noticed a grimace appear on the guys face as he pulled him to his feet. "You okay?" He waited for an answer before turning back to Frank and Tyler not knowing what he would find.

To his surprise Tyler was still holding up well, but since Gabe had been absent Jamie had also joined in creating an unfair advantage on Frank's part. Jamie was trying to pull Tyler off Frank to no avail as Tyler's fists became bloodier and bloodier. He really didn't want to help Jamie, but at this point getting Tyler off was the best way to end the fight so he joined in.

Together, Jamie and Gabe were able to pull Tyler off and while Gabe held on to him to try to calm him down Jamie went to Frank.

Frank sat up quickly with fury in his eyes, "BASTARD!" He screamed so loud that even those who hadn't noticed the fight who were standing clear across the park turned to see what the commotion was about. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Spitting blood in the grass he started to sit up, but Jamie quickly pushed him back down causing him to scream more, "JAMIE, LET ME UP!" He glanced around looking for his other companion. "SEBASTIAN YOU FAG! GET OVER HERE!"

Gabe jumped up from his place with Tyler and ran in front of the boy who started to walk towards Frank. "No." Shaking his head he held out both hands to keep the kid behind himself. "He doesn't need to."

"WHAT!" Frank screeched, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! HE DOESN'T!" Frank pounded his fist on the ground in anger.

Gabe turned to Sebastian, "Come on let's go. You don't need to stay here." Then he turned to Tyler, "Grab Sara, we're leaving." They all turned to leave, but before leaving Sebastian turned back to look at Jamie and Frank.

"See you at school Princess." Frank sneered at Sebastian with blood in his teeth. Jamie looked at Sebastian through the blond hair that hung in his eyes with a gaze of annoyance and something else, but what it was Sebastian couldn't tell.


End file.
